Four Dragons
by MiketheItalianDragonslayer
Summary: Rematch! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth have challenged Fairy Tail's Black Steel and the Salamander to reclaim their title of strongest Dragon Slayers! Fairy Tail accepts the challenge. With a fight that promises to be the fight of the century looming over the horizon, how will the dragons fair in their two weeks of intense training?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at the guild. The scent of booze and food filled the air as usual. Wizards came and went, grabbing jobs from the request board, practicing their magic, or simply hanging around the guild hall. Outside, the sun shined down on the town of Magnolia. Street vendors and shop owners sold their wares as always. Children played hopscotch outside the Cathedral, or swam in the river, or shaded themselves under the Magnolia cherry tree. Everything went on like any normal Magnolia day.

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy rolled back into town on a carriage. Natsu actually find the ride pleasant thanks to Wendy's Troia spell. Happy and Carla were with them, of course. The group made their way through the center of town, past Kardia Cathedral, and back to Fairy Tail. Mira greeted them with beers and a soda for Wendy. A few sausages and some bread and cheese, plus a mackerel for Happy, and the group was set. Makarov came down from the second floor to speak with them.

"Hey kids. How'd the job go?" Natsu swallowed his bite of sausage and looked at his master with a smile on his face.

"Well, the chest wasn't in the creek like we thought. Had to beat the location out of them, but we tracked it to an old cabin. We got it back, and the client is happy with the results."

"Well, very good, kids. Another successful mission. I tell ya, we've been getting quite a lot of requests lately."

"You think it has anything to do with the upcoming Grand Magic Games?", Lucy asked.

Wendy concurred. "I was talking to Cheria the other day, and she said it's been like this since the third year of the games." Makarov scratched his chin as he pondered their words.

"Perhaps. But in any case, it's good for business. Our numbers are improving again. We're up to the same numbers we had after the Phantom war." Natsu seemed pleased.

"Hey, that's great, Gramps! It has been starting to feel more like the Fairy Tail before the seven year gap. I like it", he said with a smile. Makarov couldn't help but return the grin.

"So do I, Natsu", he said. Just then, Laxus called from the second floor. Makarov turned to leave.

"Well, you kids have a good day. Take some time off after that job."

"Thanks Master", Lucy said. The group sat and ate their meal a while longer, discussing the fight against the bandits.

"Hey Wendy, that was a great move you pulled against the slingshot guy", Natsu gleamed. Wendy was a little embarrassed by the praise, but it was appreciated. The man had been in a tree, and he shot at her while she was facing two of his cronies. She had dodged both of their punches, gotten on her back, and executed an impressive windmill maneuver with her feet; the wind it created not only sent the two men flying into some trees, but redirected the slingshot's pellet back into the wielder's face, knocking him from the tree. She had giggled to herself in the midst of the fight, leaving many of the bandits confused.

"Thanks Natsu", she said, "but it was _really_ cool when we had that last guy." The entire group had laughed at the recollection. After beating the entire clan, they tied the one man that remained conscious to a tree and forced him to give them the location of the client's chest, which held memorabilia with much sentimental value belonging to his late grandmother. The man refused to give the location, stating that not even the mighty Gildarts could scare that information out of him. Natsu had stepped before him, looked him dead in the eye, and used his Lightening Flame Dragon power. The mere sight of Natsu in his lightening cloaked flames, eyes glowing red, was enough to make the man soil himself in fear. The location of the chest was given up without much resistance. Natsu's parting words to the man were "Gildarts is scarier."

"That _was _pretty funny", Lucy said. "And I gotta say, you looked tough as hell." Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, I am pretty cool, huh Happy?"

"Aye, sir", the little blue Exceed agreed.

"Don't let it go to your head, pyro", Lucy muttered. Wendy giggled at Lucy's quip.

Just then, Gajeel walked through the door, Pantherlily in tow. He greeted the master and handed him a note, then shouted for Mira.

"Hey Mira! Can I get a beer and some bread for Lily?", he yelled.

"Of course, I'll be right there", she said. The black haired Dragon Slayer gave her his thanks and sat down with Natsu and the others. He gave Wendy's hair a tussle, and he and Natsu bumped fists.

"Just get back from a job?", he asked.

"Yeah", Natsu replied. "We kicked some major ass out there."

"Hell yeah, we did", Lucy agreed. "Wendy's fighting has improved a lot, too", she added. Wendy smiled and blushed.

"Oh, I haven't gotten that much better you guys." Wendy was never very good at taking compliments.

"Don't be like that, kid", Gajeel said. "I've seen the work you've been doing, and you could definitely give me a run for my money." With a wink, he added, "I know you've been sparring with Romeo." Wendy stared at him in shock, her blush getting deeper by the minute.

"Yeah, Happy and I saw it the other day when we were running errands for Kiana and Mira", Lily added, a smirk on his face. Carla was a little upset.

"Wendy! How long have you been hiding this from me, child?"

"I'm sorry", Wendy said meekly. "I was just embarrassed to tell anyone." Natsu and Lucy laughed.

"Aw, don't be that way", Natsu said. "Romeo's a great kid! And strong too! I bet he'll make S-class before any of us."

"I wouldn't push it that far, Salamander", said Gajeel. "But yeah, having a sparring partner ain't nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Unless you liiiiiiike him", Happy added.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone", Lucy chimed. "I think it's cute." Just then, they heard the door open yet again.

"Speaking of cute…", Gajeel muttered. It was Levy that entered the door. She walked into the guild hall with a piece of paper in hand. She walked to their table.

"Hey Shrimp", Gajeel said. She looked at him with a smile.

"What's up guys?", she said excitedly. She was jumping slightly in place, and her expression told of unrivalled excitement.

"What's got you all worked up, Levy?" asked Lucy. She smiled and laid the piece of paper she had in her hand out on the table.

"Look what I was told to deliver to Natsu and Gajeel. Rufus from Sabertooth caught me on my way back from my job in Crocus and asked if I could deliver this. Go on, read it. You're not gunna believe it." Natsu and Gajeel carefully examined the paper set out before them.

"What's it say, you two?", asked Wendy.

"Yeah, come on, spill it already", Lucy added. The smile on the Dragon Slayers' faces told of something awesome.

"Sting and Rouge want a two-on-two tag team rematch", Natsu said, eyes gleaming with fire.

"Two weeks from now, right here in Magnolia" Gajeel added with a wide grin on his face.

"Holy crap", Lucy said. "Those two have some serious guts, taking you two on in your home town." Flames erupted from Natsu's fists.

"Oh man this'll be great. Quick, Gajeel, we gotta talk to Master Makarov about this!"

"Right behind ya Salamander!" They ran upstairs with the paper, Happy and Pantherlily in tow. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Carla just closed their eyes and shook their heads.

"Boys", Lucy said.

"All those two ever think about is food and fighting", Levy said.

"But this could be the biggest fight anyone in town has ever seen", Wendy said in their defense. "I'd be excited too."

"Will you be asking Romeo to join you?", Carla teased. Wendy gasped as her face once again grew red with embarrassment.

"Stop it Carla, it's not like that!"

"Oh, Wendy has a thing for Romeo?", asked Levy.

"She sure does", Lucy replied.

"Oh, you two would be so cute together!"

"Why me?!"

"Hmm", Makarov hummed as he thought about the Dragon Slayers' request. The pair watched as their master deliberated his decision within his own mind.

"Well, I don't know boys. It would be rather difficult to find a safe place in town to do this…"

"Ah, come on master, we promise we won't break anything", Natsu said.

"Yeah, what's the harm?", Gajeel pleaded. "It's not like we're _that_ destructive." To that, Makarov simply pointed to the pile of unfinished paperwork which resulted from their reckless behavior. The property damage was astronomical.

"Oh", was all the pair could manage.

"Still", Makarov said, "I don't see why not. Let me go see the mayor to get the proper permits and you'll be set to have your match."

"Alright!", Gajeel shouted.

"I'm fired up now", Natsu proclaimed.

"Alright, settle down. Come downstairs to the stage. We need to announce this." They did as instructed and followed the Wizard Saint down the stairs. Natsu stood to the left of his master, Gajeel to the right. Makarov cleared his throat as he brought the microphone down to his mouth.

"Attention Fairy Tail", he announced. "I am proud to announce that in two weeks' time, Fairy Tail will be hosting an exhibition match between Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney and our own Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox!" The guild erupted into cheers, and people began chanting the boys' names. Makarov put his hands up in a gesture for silence.

"The match will be held right here in Magnolia, with further information to come as we work out the details. I suggest you all do your best to help these two prepare for their match, as this could be the fight of the century!" The cheering erupted again as Makarov turned to his young guild members.

"Your public loves you two. Train hard these next two weeks. Let's show those tigers what fairies is made of!"

"Yes sir", the pair said in unison.

"So the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are going head to head with Black Steel and the Salamander", Gray said. "This is just like that day at the Grand Magic Games last year."

"Indeed", agreed Erza. "Only this time, both parties are much stronger. And hopefully this time, Natsu won't send Gajeel to the mines." A vein pulsed in Gray's forehead.

"You know that numbskull still doesn't even remember that?"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, STREAKER?!" _Erza closed her eyes and sighed as Natsu sent Gray flying with a kick to the stomach.

The classic Fairy Tail brawl ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

Macao sat at the table with a mug of beer in his hand and a smile on his face. Wakaba sat next to him, smoking a cigar as he usually was. IT seemed to Wakaba that Macoa was in an especially good mood that day. Macao was generally a happy, easy going guy, but Wakaba sensed something else.

"Say, what's got you all giddy today, man?"

"Oh, it's just so exciting", Macao said. "It's every father's dream. My little Romeo is growing up so fast, and it's making me so proud." Wakaba smiled and took a puff of his stogie.

"Well, spill it", Wakaba demanded lightheartedly, "what's the occasion?"

"He asked the master if he could be the one to deliver the message to Sabertooth about Natsu and Gajeel accepting the Twin Dragons' challenge."

"Oh, so it's his first time doing a job on his own, huh? Well hell, he's been on plenty of tougher jobs before, but that was always with either you and me or Alzack and Bisca. There's gotta be something else, right?"

"Well, he isn't really alone, per say." Macao said. "Get this. He asked Wendy to go along with him!" Wakaba was taken aback.

"So pretty much he asked Wendy out on a date?! That's gotta be the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"I know, I was so proud of him. He's always had trouble talking to girls, so this was a big step."

"I tell ya", Wakaba said, "I bet it's from watching Natsu and Lucy. Those two sure are together a lot, and we all know how Romeo looks up to him."

"I bet you're right", Macao said. "Those two should just make it official already."

"So", Wakaba said, "How's it feel to know you could possibly be the father-in-law of a Dragon Slayer?"

The carriage ride from Magnolia to the Sabertooth guild hall was not unpleasant. Happy and Carla accompanied the pair of young wizards, opting to fly overhead rather than sit. Romeo sat with both legs on the seat, propping one knee against his chest. He had his hands behind his head. Wendy sat straight up. Hands folded in her lap. They sat in silence.

"They liiiike each other", Happy said. Carla was not amused.

"I do not appreciate your jests, Happy. Wendy is still much too young to have any sort of relationship with a boy." Happy sighed.

"Aw, come on Carla. Romeo isn't just another rowdy little boy. He's been around Fairy Tail his whole life. He was practically raised in the guild."

"That's what worries me," Carla said with slight disdain. "Wendy doesn't need to be in the hands of a crazy roughneck."

"Well, you two are Fairy Tail wizards too, so I guess that makes you just as crazy as the rest of us!"

"Oh, you stop that", Carla said.

"Alright you two", said the carriage driver, "We're at your stop. Sabertooth's guild hall is just around the corner." The pair exited the carriage and Romeo handed the old driver a few gold coins.

"Thanks for the ride, old man", he said with a smile.

"My pleasure, young man", the man said, returning the smile. "Now, you take good care of your little girlfriend, lad. I hear Sabertooth are a bunch of roughnecks." Both young wizards blushed in unison.

"She's not my girlfriend", said Romeo, trying to sound tough.

"Yeah, it isn't like that at all", Wendy added. The man simply laughed and urged his horses onward.

"Whatever you say. Now get going, you two lovebirds." He laughed as he disappeared into the distance.

"Well", Romeo laughed nervously, "that guy was crazy, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Wendy said. "Completely nuts." They looked at each other and laughed. Then they quickly looked away.

"They definitely like each other", Happy whispered. Carla sighed.

"I suppose Romeo does have his own unique charm about him", she said. "He kind of reminds me of Natsu."

"Really?", Sting asked. "They said yes?!"

"They really did?", Rogue asked, bewildered. "I figured they'd be working, so they wouldn't have time to. That's awesome", he said. He and Sting high fived each other and turned to their guildmates. The Fairy Tail wizards had been escorted to room in the western wing of Sabertooth's guild hall. They were greeted by Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Yukino, as well as Lector and Frosch. The news took them all by surprise.

"Hell yeah", Orga said excitedly. "I haven't seen a good fight since those damn dragons last year. This is gunna be good."

"Fro thinks so too", Frosch declared.

"Oh my god, Sting you're funna get to beat Salamander's ass this time!", Lector proclaimed.

"Now don't go getting cocky", Happy said. "Natsu didn't even use his Lighting Flame Dragon mode last time."

"Yeah, well Sting has perfected his Dragon Force. Salamander can't even do that at will!"

"Natsu doesn't even need Dragon Force to kick Sting's ass!" The two exceeds glared at each other, ready for a throw down of their own.

"Settle down you two", Yukino giggled.

"Yeah", Sting agreed", I'm sure we've both gotten much stronger. The whole point is to see who has improved more."

"Don't you think you should announce this to the guild?", Rufus asked. Sting turned to his friend.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Come on, we'll go announce it right now." The whole group followed Sting out to the main gathering hall.

"Attention Sabertooth", Orga shouted. "The master has an important announcement, so listen up!" The hall grew silent.

"Orga, seriously, just call me Sting", said the blonde haired Dragon Slayer. Orga laughed and gave a thumbs up.

"Anyway", Sting began, "as you all may know, Rogue and I recently proposed a rematch between us and Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. We've received some news regarding the matter." He gestured for Romeo and Wendy to take the microphone. They did so reluctantly. Romeo pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and began to unfold it as he spoke

"Uh, hi, everyone", Romeo said. "Uh, my name's Romeo, and this is Wendy."

"We were sent by Master Makarov to inform you all that Natsu and Gajeel have accepted the Twin Dragons' challenge", Wendy finished. The entire guild hall erupted into cheers at the news. Romeo spoke again.

"The mayor of Magnolia is letting us use Magnolia Square as the venue for the fight. There will be a festival of sorts to commemorate. There will be music, food, carnival games, and a lot more stuff. Fairy Tail and the city of Magnolia invite all of Sabertooth to join the party!" Again cheers filled the guild hall.

"It will be held two weeks from yesterday, on Saturday, July 8th", Wendy said. "Festivities will last all day, and the fight will begin at two o' clock in the afternoon. We hope to see everyone there!" The cheering came to head, and beer began flying.

"Wow, you're guild reminds me of Fairy Tail", Wendy said. Sting turned to her and laughed.

"Well, maybe not that far. I don't think there's a guild anywhere in the world that's quite like Fairy Tail. But we're working on it." The two young fairies smiled at their hosts. Sting and Yukino walked them to the carriage stop and paid their fares for the return trip to Magnolia.

"Now you take good care of your lady there, little man", Sting said. "These roads are a rough place for such a delicate maiden, and as her man, it's your duty to protect her." Romeo gawked.

"I am _NOT_ her boyfriend! And I swear, one day I will kick your ass for that! Dirty lousy no good piece of crap loser!" Sting and Yukino only laughed, while Wendy blushed furiously. The two Fairy Tail wizards hopped aboard their carriage and set off.

"Between you and me", Happy said to Sting, "they definitely like each other." Sting laughed again.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious. Tell Natsu I wish him luck in our fight for me, okay?"

"Aye sir, _Master_ Sting", Happy said with laugh. He and Carla took flight as Sting yelled out.

"Don't call me Master!" Yukino giggled as Sting sighed.

"Anyway, I am so stoked for this fight", he said to his guildmate.

"I hope it goes well. They both are sure to have gotten stronger", Yukino said, concern evident in her voice. Sting chuckled.

"Yeah, well, they're a special breed of crazy that I don't think Rogue and I could ever match. But we've perfected our control of the Dragon Force, which is something neither of them could do. So that may be our one advantage."

"Yes", Yukino said, "but you can't forget, Natsu didn't even use his Lightning Flame Dragon style when he beat you and Rogue, and Gajeel is now the Iron Shadow Dragon. If they use that, you both could be toast." Sting looked up at the sky as his smile faded.

"That's true", he said. "I don't know. There's always been something about Fairy Tail that's made them uniquely powerful, right? Well, it's especially evident in those two. They put a lot of heart and pride into their magic, and their guild. That's the real reason Rogue and I look up to them…" Yukino looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. Was this the Sting she knew? He had changed, yes. He was no longer the cold, uncaring Sting he was back when she had first joined. He had become so caring and cheerful, and so proud of not only his own strength, but in the strength of his friends and his guild. To hear him admitting his own doubts about the rematch with the First Generation Dragon Slayers cast a shadow on Yukino's heart that made her pine to comfort him.

"Sting…" He turned to her with his usual smile back on his face.

"But I guess that's why we gotta beat 'em, right? We gotta show them that we can have just as much heart as them. If not, how can we call ourselves Dragon Slayers?" Yukino stood amazed at his words and smiled.

"That's a good way to look at it", she said.

_Maybe Sting is more like Natsu than he thinks,_ she thought to herself.


End file.
